A New World Order
by Lousy writer
Summary: There many pivotal moments in one's life. For Lelouch Lamperouge one of those was the day his half-sister created a Special Administrative Zone in Area 11, the day he achevied one of his greatest victory against Britannia.
1. The SAZ faillure

Among the Black Knights all had their idea, each most scandalous than the other, about what usually occurred in the depths of the Gawain's cockpit. Evidently they couldn't be more wrong.

"So, will you tell me what you've been up to those past three days?"

"And why should I tell you C.C.? I thought all you cared about was the pizzas I brought back with me."

"Do you really think of me as that shallow?" A raised eyebrow was the only answer the green haired witch received from her accomplice, "Fine, be that way. I was just wondering what scheme could take you away from your oh so perfect plan of having your pacifist sister shoot at you… Just in case you didn't realize it by yourself I was being sarcastic."

Lelouch Lamperouge audibly groaned at this "Just know that when everything go as planned my victory will be certain."

"You sure seem confident, more so than usual anyway."

"Failure is no longer an option." He said with finality.

NWO

"He will not come."

"I think he will Suzaku , if he truly wishes for peace then Zero will join us. But I suppose we can begin anyway, considering his love for dramatics Zero is surely waiting an importunity to interrupt me and fall down the sky." Third princess Euphemia li Britannia whispered to her knight Suzaku Kururugi, turning to the heads of the Six Houses of Kyoto she addressed them, "Shall we begin?" at their unanimous nod she advanced the microphones at the front of the balcony overlooking the stadium housing the opening ceremony of the special administration zone of Japan. "On this day this day we came together to restore what was lost so long ago: the pride of a nation and its people, its very identity. Today, beneath Mt Fuji , Japan has reborn! Welcome back people of Japan!"

The crowd began to clap and cheer enthusiastically. "Admirably said, Your Highness!" a voice boomed from above, all eyes turned upward to gaze at a tall black and gold Knightmare frame descending from the clouds, a black masked figure standing proudly in the palms of its joined hand his cape billowing in the wind. Shouts of 'Zero' resonated as the masked vigilante and the Gawain floated to the officials "I must apologize for my tardiness princess Euphemia, but you surely understand that a warrior of Justice has so little time to spare."

NWO

Zero and the princess had left to negotiate the support of the order of the Black knights privately at the demand of the rebellion leader. "I deactivated the cameras, you can take off your mask now." Zero chuckled but complied nonetheless, revealing his handsome face to his sister, "Did you really have to cut off me just then? How am I supposed to resume my speech without being ridiculous?" pouted Euphemia.

Lelouch laughed heartily at her expression "Of course it was my intention, for I am Zero!" he then grew somber "I suppose I can't convince you not to go thought with your project? Can't you see there is no chance Britannia will allow you to succeed, don't you realize the risks?"

"I know I don't look the part but I am far from stupid! I know the nobles and even Father will belittle me and do everything to thwart the SAZ, even if I didn't Schneizel never stopped warning me of that…" Lelouch's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of their older brother "… but I feel every chance at a peace, even small, should be worth it. That's why I need your help, with you by my side I know that we can make it!"

"You're far too innocent for your own good." Mumbled Lelouch "But that is where your greatest strengh lies." he proclaimed shifting to his Zero persona "Your words moved me, without a doubt the world would be a much better place if led by people such as yourself. That is why the Black Knights and I, Zero, will support and shield you in your endeavors!" He extended his hand to hers _"Sorry Euphie, I must protect you even from yourself but I'll make it worth!"_

Euphemia graciously shacked his hand "Did you have to be so pompous?" at his solemn nod she burst out laughing "Aren't you full of yourself? You were so sweet back in the days, what could have changed you so? Maybe that green haired woman that came with you? They say love can change a man…" she teased him, prompting a look of quiet horror "So it is true! Oh Lulu, how could you forget about me so quickly, don't you remember the thrill of forbidden romance, and we were each other first kiss too! I'm so hurt…" she fake-sobbed.

Lelouch's face turned paler with each passing second of Euphie's teasing until he snapped "It didn't count!"

"What?"

"That kiss, it was on the cheek so it didn't count."

"It most certainly did."

"Kissing on the cheek at seven can't qualify as a romantic experience so forget it!"

"Very well." Came the monotone reply.

"Huh?" It was then that Lelouch noticed the vacant look in the princess' eyes _"Geass? But how?" _Turning around he brought the reflective surface of his mask in front of his face and indeed his geass had activated, he quickly tried to turn it off with no result, it was then that he felt a painful sting in his eye.

Coming back to her senses Euphemia saw her brother hunching over a table "Lelouch! Are you alright?"

Reining the pain in Lelouch straightened up and put his mask on "I'm fine, it's just the stress and lack of sleep from the past few weeks catching up on me. We should go back to the ceremony. The sooner this is over the sooner we can rest." He lied. _"I must talk to C.C. soon. Things could have turned incurably sour…"_

NWO

Back on the balcony Lelouch took a seat that had been added beside the princess', C.C. standing guard behind him as did Suzaku to the royal. They both had apparently fallen to a fainting spell shortly before the two negotiators return but had come back to their senses in time to assume their functions.

"…and it is with a great joy that I announce you that Zero and his Black Knights will be joining us…"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" A member of the security detail shouted, shooting down the other guards and aiming next at the shocked princess. Zero leaped in front of her as the shot rang and the remaining guard subdued the maniac. Zero fell to the ground, hit in the torso as Suzaku subdued the maniac.

The panicking crowd had begun to flee the stadium, under the supervision of a pedestrian detachment of the Black Knights. _"Hugh, my ribs… And now time to call checkmate" _The other attendeeshad been evacuated as well by their bodyguards and Euphemia was kneeling as his side obviously worried, raising shakily to his feet he waived a hand in a sign of reassurance "Please do not worry, my tailor thankfully thought that a bullet-proof lining would come in handy one day. But more importantly, what is the meaning of this treachery?"

Thanks to Diethard Reid's expertise all of Area 11 would hear the proclamation Lelouch geassed into the soldier and the chain of event resulting. "You eleven scum and the traitorous princess Euphemia really though we would just lay down and let you destroy the empire? The Emperor only let this farce go that far to squash you all at once. All hail Britannia!" Of course this no-name soldier's words would not normally any effect but to half of the soldiers and two third of the knightmare pilots overseeing the SAZ creation it was the trigger to a two-layered geass: to kill any opposition to the secondary objective to eliminate every Japanese on sight, hopefully creating enough chaos to prevent maximum civilian casualties.

A curious side effect took the shape of a white blur storming over the VIP lodge incapacitating any potential threats to his princess, aka the 2 Britannian soldiers present and then some more who ran in in the mean time, by gratuitous use of gravity-defying spinning kicks. Zero couldn't help but admire the beauty of said kick when applied to others than himself and his subordinates' frames.

The brown haired honorary Britannian grabbed Zero by his jacket and slammed him against a wall "Explain. Now!" he could feel the triumphant smirk hidden behind the mask "What have you done here? You are too prepared for all this to be a coincidence!"

"Isn't it obvious? You knew the emperor would not sit back and let you contest his ways… As to why my men appear so conveniently disposed, I just considered the possibility of a setup, with reason it seems." Zero stated calmly "Now tell me Suzaku Kururugi, where do your loyalties lies? To the princess you have sworn to protect or the empire that attempted to murder her? Do you really think you can change Britannia from within, that condoning your own people suffering is an acceptable price? The order of the Black Knights will protect the Japanese and the princess at all cost, this is your last chance to choose a side: Britannia or her prey. The just or the wicked!" With that he shook himself free and left toward the Gawain followed by his accomplice.

The white-clad knight turned to the shaken princess "Euphie? Wha-what's happening here?"

"I don't… It c… Suzaku, my father… I didn't think he would but Schneizel told me to expect this from him eventually."

"So you think we should take Zero up on his offer?" he asked eyeing the Britannian knightmares down below falling to the black frame slash harkens. _"So all I've done so far doesn't mean anything… How can I help the people if all the army ask of me is to shoot them down?"_

"Yes, innocents are dying and it's our only way to do something about it."

As the last opposing frame fell, crushed under the Gawain's feet, Zero's imposing unit raised to the lodge and the masked man voice boomed from its speakers "Have you come to a decision?"

NWO

"You still didn't tell me why you decided to abandon your first idea, it's not like you to go out of your way for just two people."

"If you must know, it was more heavily flawed than the operation at Narita. Once it would have been revealed that the whole thing was a set up the Britannian would not have let me go peacefully, the crowd would have panicked anyway and immediately caught in the cross fire, plus it would have given an army of hostage and a stronghold to the army. At least this way I could control nearly all the factors and risks."

"I must admit your little scheme proved itself extremely effective then."

"Indeed, not only are the Japanese ready to go to war but the Lancelot will soon be mine! That infernal machine will finally grate on someone else's nerves!" Lelouch smirked as Suzaku guided them from the knightmare's joined palms, his PDA indicating him the Lancelot's position at all time in case of emergency.

"That thing certainly did a number on you, didn't it? You sounded quite maniacal just then." C.C. teased.

Lelouch let out a cough to hide his embarrassment "Enough about that white nightmare, we have most important problem right now." He took off his mask revealing the still present sigil in his left eye "My geass won't turn off, how do you explain that?"

"I knew I sensed something… Don't worry, while I didn't think it would happen until a few more months or even years it's a normal evolution of your geass. I can arrange for a way to counter it but that will take some time, I suggest you to wear an eye patch until then."

"Fine" the raven haired youth pressed a few keys on the mech's control opening the radio link with his second in command "Oghi this is Zero, what's the status on your front?"

NWO

Oghi Kaname was surveying the progress of his troops aboard his Burai when he received Zero's message "We managed to reach the stadium and established a safe zone, apparently the civilians' evacuation went well, our men have just begun the count but we expect a low casualty rate, the Kyoto representative and princess Euphemia have been secured. Otherwise our troops are gaining ground swiftly due to the previous infighting among Britannians, however what appears to be general Darlton's unit has managed to retreat before we reached them, should I send the four holy swords in pursuit?"

'_That won't be necessary, it seems that some, including general Darlton, were unaware of the operation and opposed it before our intervention, the least we can do is let them go for now.'_

"Uh? Wasn't he in charge of the whole security here? I don't know much about Britannia but shouldn't the top officer included in this kind of thing?"

'_Not if the man is your target's sister's right-hand man. Anyway I need you to send Q-1and teams P-7 and K-13 to those coordinates, we have an opportunity to seize a mobile command center, that and a little surprise too…'_

NWO

Zero observed the Britannian G-1 and its Sutherland escort on their way to regroup with a counter-attack force from above. He glanced at his IFF transponder to check his men and ace's progress, the two snipers 'knight' unit safely reached its destination on a rooftop north of the mobile fortress' route and the five melee equipped Burai 'pawn' squadron had joined the Guren Mk-II on its south-eastern interception course, judging by their relative speed contact would occur in less than 90 seconds. "C.C., begin our descent…" opening the communication system he addressed his pilots "All units, 1 minute before assault, remember that this operation relies on coordination. Q-1 we're counting on you to tie up the loose ends!"

Lloyd Asplund was one unhappy earl, not even 30 minutes ago he was contently maintaining his precious Lancelot and in an instant a third of the transport's crew went nuts on the rest and the thirteen surviving soldiers, all sane at least, turn to him for guidance, as if it was his fault their commanding officer was the first to fall. Did they really expect that him being a noble would make him some kind of all knowing entity? Well he actually was but his domain was Knightmare engineering not politics! So there he was taking command of the ship heading toward the east and hopefully a safe, heavily guarded, heaven. His assistant Cécile Croomy just handed him a report when alarms flared "What the heck is happening now?" Some operative pushed a few buttons and the giant screen came to live presenting live feed from various cameras. Before anyone could react two of the escorting Sutherlands exploded on the north side while the Gawain the fingers of its left hand at the rear guard destroying four other frame opening the way for five of the elevens' Glasgow copies and a red curvy monstrosity, that could only be one of the foul Rakshata's creation, to tear through the remaining mechs under cover fire from long distance units. Under seconds their whole 15 frame escort has been torn to shreds. "Why didn't the radars detect them!" Looking around he remarked he suffered an operator shortage due to the previous riot and that unfortunately the radar station has been left unattended. Running at it he searched the map for any escape, he let out an exaggerated sigh of relief when he noticed twenty blue dots on the right side of the screen, surely the counter-strike avant-garde flying to his aid at high speeds and transforming simultaneously in bright orange 'Lost signal', gaping he glared at the exterior cameras feedback to see the Gawain's cannons cooling down from a Hadron strike.

'_To the crew of this ship, this is Zero! Surrender now or suffer the consequences!'_ The sixth generation frame pointed its still steaming cannons at the unprotected G-1 _'You have 2 minutes to leave unarmed.'_

"Gee I guess we don't have much of a choice…" The pudding Earl grinned sheepishly at the shocked men and women.

NWO

The crew obeyed Zero instructions and joined the surviving Sutherland's pilots in front of the towering purple vehicle where three of the rebels pilots manacled them. The black and Gold giant landed and brought its right hand to the ground revealing a brown haired young man.

"So this is how they tracked us, uh Suzaku?"

The former soldier couldn't bring himself to look his 'mentor' in the eyes "I'm sorry sir. But I couldn't stand back, not after what happened today… Miss Croomy I…Please forgive me." He knelt beside the often mad scientist and reached for the Lancelot activation key and went inside the command center to find the machine, leaving Zero to placate the obviously agitated Black Knights.

Kallen Kozuki was literally fuming inside her cockpit "Zero! You can't seriously trust this guy! And let him get to his Knightmare too…" her companions were clearly agreeing with her, if their shouts of protest were any indication.

'_Your concern is duly noted Q-1. I assure you that Kururugi has proved himself to me both by his actions and the strenght of his conviction, who are we to complain now that he finally see the light? Beside a large enemy force is still heading our way, we could use a little more fire power while holding for reinforcement…' _Just as he finished the white silhouette of the Lancelot exited the G-1 launching bay VARIS riffle in hand accompanied by cries of one engineer about 'his baby'.

NWO

Finally what would be remembered as the Fuji's shame battle had ended with only minimal looses for the rebels as indicated the various reports scattered in front of Lelouch, he read them absentmindedly as he was busy sewing a gold vine motif on a purple piece of cloth.

"This will look absolutely _fabulous _on you." Said his gold eyed accomplice causing him to grunt in annoyance "So, how did you manage to geass that many soldiers?"

"You mean how I got my way through the barracks? You wouldn't believe how inconspicuous a pizza delivery boy can be to normal people, once inside nobody though twice about my presence. Then it was the usual: steal an uniform, geass left and right, it helped the higher ups decided that isolate them all in one place for safety."

"That's low, even for you… And I believed you didn't want to force your good friend to work for you too."

That had an effect on the rebellion leader who flinched slightly at the accusation "I didn't force anyone, I faced him with a reality he chose to ignore but already subconsciously acknowledged. As it stands I prevented him to lose much in the process."

"Whatever make you sleep at night…"

Lelouch sighed once again "They would never forgive if they knew, would they? And then there are all those people I endangered not even counting those who died."

"Probably not." She seemed to think for a moment "You did the right thing." She stated with finality "You know, usually I would usually tell I wouldn't judge you and stand by your side 'till the end no matter what kind of monster you become but you're actually less arrogant, you consider things can go not accordingly to your plans now… In a way you choose the most difficult path you could, for yourself that is. People greater than you had been destroyed by it and there is little others can do to help. You'll have to deal with the worst of it yourself."

The knowledge that someone understood his motives and accepted his actions lifted Lelouch's spirits, until his mind went back to _his_ victims _"How can I? Simply do my most and hope for the best wouldn't even cut it but can I do anything more? I hold to them to succeed, yes that's it, I must keep on no matter what until I make it all worthwhile and bear the consequences." _He smirked "You almost sounded like you care, should I be worried?"

"There is so much more to me that you can even conceive."

"Is that so?"

"Of course, for I am C.C."

Lelouch let out a hearty chuckle "To think I ended up quoting you when I was with Euphie! Quite a scary prospect."

C.C. lips twisted in a smirk "At least you know to copy your betters."

Their banter was interrupted by a knock on the door "Zero, this is Suzaku Kururugi, me and the princess would like to thank you properly for your protection, is this a good time or should we come back later?"

The Geass user pondered the issue for a few seconds before slipping his brand new eye patch "Please enter." _"Oh that will be good!"_

The door opened "Thank yo… Le-lelouch!" The white clad pilot was standing wide eyed and frozen mid-step blocking the pink princess' way.

"Nice to see you too Suzaku. Why don't you take a seat, I understood you came here to thank me. I'm flattered, truly."

"Lulu please don't tease, that's very rude of you."

"Don't be such a spoilsport sister. I just broke the White Knight let me enjoy myself a little."

Said former knight broke out of his shock after this exchange "Euphie you knew? And Lelouch, now I see, I had my doubts before but… actually I can tell most of why now. Um, your eye? Does anyone else know?"

"No one outside this room is aware of my true identity. And that?" He pointed at his covered eye. "A silly thing really: I tripped when leaving the Gawain and hurt my eye, the swelling should go down in…" Lelouch glanced at his companion.

"Two weeks at most."

"… two weeks it seems. But where are my manners? Suzaku, Euphemia, may I introduce C.C. my -now that is difficult- special advisor? C.C., my friend and sister, I suppose you can tell who is whom." After they greeted each other he continued "I am sorry I have deceived you for so long but I didn't believe you would take it well then." He joked.

"I'm still not taking it very well now," Suzaku responded with a small smile "but it's not like I have much of a choice now, eh?"

Euphemia decided to move the conversation back to topic "Anyway Lelouch, we wanted to thank you to take us along but I have something to ask you."

"Am I right to guess it's about Cornelia? Don't worry I know she didn't take any part in… this. I'll do my best and more to capture her alive. You have my word." Lelouch took his sister's hand in his and tried to send her his most heartfelt smile. "Now I believe we must cut this meeting short, I fear I have more important matters to attend. Suzaku, will you join the Black Knights? Your help would be appreciated but I won't force you."

"I can't say I always fought for the Japanese if I back down now. I'll do it."

"Good, your new designation will be Q-2. Don't worry about the others they will eventually warm up to you, you should have a talk with Thodoh first though…"

Once his two guests leaved Lelouch took off his eye patch and putting on his helmet and adjusted his cape, everything had to be perfect for his grand revolutionary speech after all. Finally satisfied he went down the stadium corridors to the open field where a scene has been prepared. He walked at its center adrenaline already coursing through his system. It was his moment of truth, the conclusion of the last seven years of his live. He would deal a blow like no one ever has to the almighty Britannia and _that_ man. He took a deep breath savoring this instant of calm before the storm he would soon unleash.

"People of Japan, People of the World, hear me! For so long I have witnessed the wrongs inflicted upon the powerless by Britannia and for as long I have hoped against hope itself that one day that she would change herself. And recently my hopes came true in the person of princess Euphemia li Britannia, her goodwill and sincerity touched my heart… Alas, Britannia showed us she doesn't share her princess' nobility and for her kindness princess Euphemia has been sentenced to death by her own blood as had been all of those that believe in her dream of piece. Britannia has declared war on all who oppose her then so be it! We will retaliate with the strength an courage of those that have nothing left to lose, and we shall prevail for Justice is on our side! On this day I proclaim the creation of the United States of Japan and declare war on Britannia! We will fight and take back what has always been ours!"

AN: Phew that's done, hope you enjoyed it. It's an idea that has been around my head for awhile and I glad to say I outwitted Lulu here, tactical genius my ***, well I don't have a plot over my head that try to *** me over and over but come on!

For those who fear a canon retelling an original story arc will be about the European front, expect a lot of plotting and backstabbing! Oh, and one word: Odysseus.

Omake:

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

CITIZEN 1:It's a chainsaw!

RRRRRRRR

CITIZEN 2:It's a motorbike!

RURURURU

CITIZEN 3:It's… Charles zi Britannia!

CHARLES: RUUURUUUUSHUUUUUU!

Sorry I had to let it out.


	2. Assault on Tokyo

After Zero's speech the Black Knights began the preparations for the imminent assault on the Tokyo settlement. This consisted in the reparation of all Britannian Knightmare frame that could be salvaged and the gathering of various VIP, most notably the heads of the six Houses of Kyoto and princess Euphemia, inside the requisitioned G-1 for their safety. Departure was scheduled at 6 PM and arrival estimated around 11.30 PM which left them a little less than two hours to sort out everything. Zero was busy contacting the other resistance groups in order to coordinate their advance and crush the enemy defense lines. This left the Knightmare pilots with nothing to do and just relax before the showdown, all but two that is…

"I see you practiced, your form is impeccable as always." Stated Kyoshiro Tohdoh as he sparred with -beat up on- his former pupil and enmy Suzaku Kururugi. "Your resolve is strong and your blade unwavering. I expected no less of you."

Suzaku winced as he rubbed his right ribs, his teacher didn't pull any punch as they went on, his way to punish him without doubt, but was rather proud of himself as this was the first blow he sustained in their now 10 minutes bout. "Thank you Tohdoh-sensei. Am I forgiven?" He asked holding the older man gaze.

"Everyone can make mistakes, I have my fair share of them myself. Furthermore it is the mark of a man to hold onto his beliefs, that you saw the error of your ways and acted accordingly is enough for me. I was merely repaying you for being a pain in our previous battles." The newest Black Knight could swear he saw a tinge of amusement in those stern eyes but quickly dismissed the tough "Now come, it's time for you to meet your new allies"

NWO

The pilot lounge for the senior member of the Black Knights was situated in the stadium's presidential box to their great pleasure. They were divide into two groups the four holy swords and the former resistance members were talking among themselves, reminiscing pas hardships together before the final battle. The room fell silent as Tohdoh and Suzaku made their appearance. The last Kururugi felt the increase in tension "Maybe it is better I just leave."

"Nonsense! You clearly established your loyalty to us, we are now equal. In fact you actually outrank some of us since you are a Q" Said Tohdoh more to the others than to the young man behind him.

Silence followed before Semba Ryoga broke "Bah, I said we give the lad a chance. Once you've been on the battlefield as long as I have you know not to hold a grudge. Today's friend, tomorrow's enemy, or is it the opposite?"

"Hey don't act all wise old man!" shouted a loud redheaded man "Don't try to tell us it was your lot sine you can remember, we don't buy it."

"You insolent brat! At least my comrades know to trust my judgment…" he turned expectantly at the other holy swords who remained suspiciously silent. "Thanks for the support, I appreciate that." He grumbled.

The redhead clasped an arm around Suzuki "Now open your hears new guy, the name's Shinichiro Tamaki but you can call me Tamaki or boss, it's up to you really. Any way we have a custom here: every new guy must down five shot of sake or take up toilet duty for a week!" He leaned forward and whispered "Just between you and me, there's a catch: I wait 'till they're wasted and get them to scrub down anyway, but since you're Zero-buddy's new ace I'll let you off the hook." He winked and slammed his hand on Suzaku back, the man was certainly enthusiast. "Come on, I'll bring us some bottles!"

"Lock that door Kururugi!" A blue haired man shouted as soon as Tamaki exited. This order was promptly obeyed.

"Is he always like that?" everyone nodded grimly "What did I get myself into?"

"Welcome in the Order"

NWO

Once past the initial defiance the Black Knights warmed to him rather quickly Suzaku noticed, the Holy Swords more so than the others under Tohdoh's influence. Well there was an exception in the person of Kallen who seemed still wary of him. "Make me some room." Speaking of the wolf… Complying he slid down the couch he was sitting on letting her plop down beside him "I'll keep an eye on yoo, wouldn't do to have you shoot us in the back at the worst time."

"I see. I thought we were beyond that, I didn't sell you out to Britannia, did I?"

"No, I suppose you didn't. But… that's different, somehow… too important to let any of it to chance." She murmured, her eyes cast down. "I mean, if we met in battle this morning we would have fought to the death and now we're expected ignore all that and go around as best buddies or something like that."

"Yeah, put like that it's pretty confusing. In the military the instructors told me a soldier don't hold grudges 'cause the strong kill the weak and it's the way the world run, it did never sink in with me anyway, some veterans told me a soldier don't hold grudge since it's all politics and it's only chance which end of the gun you're at so better not think about it too much, I think it's really sad, and then there was Tohdoh-sensei, when I was a kid he told me you should hold onto your beliefs and should expect no less from your opponents, that's the one I'm try to follow. Everything I did was for the Japanese to ease their suffering…" Seeing the dangerous glint in Kallen's blue eyes he elaborated "Hey that's true, the plan was to become the Knight of one and then the governor of Area 11, seemed reasonable at the time. What I'm trying to say is that I will fight the Japanese and now I trust Zero with that I'm with you! Enough for you?"

"Better than nothing…" She held up her hand to him "So, do we shake on it?"

"Gladly!" They shook hand before he asked something he wanted to for quite some time. "Now that we get along, what's all this 'Q' stuff?"

"It's the way Zero has to call during operations. Don't tell him I said that but he's some kind of chess freak…"

"Yeah, that's sound right like him…"

"You know who Zero is?" She exclaimed.

Cursing his slip of the tongue Suzaku tried to salvage the situation. "No, of course not! It's just with him being a tactical genius and all that… Could you continue where you left off?"

"Right… It's not really complicated Q stand for Queen, it design the ace, aces now, then there is B for Bishop, great mobility and combat prowess, squad of five elite pilots we have five of those led by Tohdoh and his Swords, P is Pawn, basically five random guys and the best of those is squad leader, some of them are equipped with riot shields and have a defensive role, R is Rook, a Raikou, big bad artillery, generally protected by one or two P, K for Knight, team of two sniper, low mobility and ranged weapons. Don't need to tell you who the King is, right? I guess all that will change soon when we'll be a true army but you'll be able to follow what will happen this night."

For the nth time since an hour a muffled voice was heard "Guys, the door is still locked! Guys… Damn why did that stupid room had to be soundproofed!"

"If only…"

NWO

"Damn, we lost another defense line, how do they beat by that easily?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Boomed the bass voice of Andreas Darlton "All the rebel groups attack simultaneously and lost us nearly all the Area, half-assed attempts to slow them down is at best futile and at worst counter-productive as we will have less troops when they arrive here, and believe me they will reach us. There is nothing we can do about that: they have both the numerical and technological advantage. We should follow Lady Cornelia plan and gather all our forces at the edge of the settlement, only there we can hold them until the1st Pacific Fleet arrive."

"And where is Cornelia now? For all we know she's plotting our defeat to Zero and her sister!"

The foolish man didn't realize general Darlton had moved before he was held by the neck over the tactical table. "watch your mouth, you cretin! I won't allow you to insult Lady Cornelia."

"While your concern is appreciated I am perfectly able to defend myself Andreas." Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia had finally come back flanked by her knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford "Leave, all of you, we have no use for your incompetence!"

The war room emptied leaving only the princess an her two most trusted subordinates. "So, what did Prince Schneizel said?" Inquired Darlton.

Cornelia sighed as she took a seat. "The Emperor locked himself in his private quarters when the news broke. Schneizel said he was last seen laughing manically at something, we fear he really did order Euphemia death…"

"And what do we do about that?" Asked the burly general.

Guilford readjusted his glasses as he exposed the decision the two royal had taken "We can't lose this Area, we will capture princess Euphemia and report her to have been killed during the battle, rince Schneizel has some contact that will make sure she is taken care of and hidden from the Emperor somewhere in Area 2."

"Now what is the situation? When is Zero expected and what is our force state?"

"Approximately 1130 milady, we lost nearly all units detached to the special zone security and to an eventual counter strike which amount to over 200 frames, we lost another 500 in the ghettos and in trying to stop the enemy advance, we still dispose of nearly 2000 Knightmare ready to battle. The rebels forces roughly equal in numbers but consist mainly of 4th generation frames, the real problem is that now we lost the Lancelot to them we have to counter three 6th and 7th generation frames with none of our own if we face them on open field they could easily turn the tides."

"We finally met worse than Indonesia it seems." Cornelia chuckled, joined by the two knight. The tension broken she went on. "We will take position on the outer edge of the settlement, the height advantage will let them thin down their numbers before the melee, then our priority will be to take down both the Lancelot and Guren, the Glaston Knights should be up to the task, then it will be a matter of getting close to the Gawain which should simplified by Zero's policy of staying close to the frontlines. In the off chance they manage to repel us we will retreat to the viceroy palace, the Avalon will be of low use in an urban battle sending it to meet with the 1st Pacific Fleet would be wise, we can't afford to lose it and it would be useful in retaking the city if it come to that. We have one an a half hour to prepare, give the men their orders!"

"Yes your highness!"

NWO

Zero was walking the corridors of the G-1 heading toward the command room, it's been an hour since they last encountered a defensive line and Tokyo was getting close, it appeared Cornelia has finally taken control of the situation on the Brittanian side. It was a shame her tactics were so simple to predict, not that he left her with too much of a choice… He had been at the point of the attack blowing away the most of the opposition with well aimed Hardon beams and now those fantastic weapons had to be recharged if he was to continue supporting his troops. So it was flanked by his copilot that he entered the busy room and asked various operatives for reports.

"Lord Zero?"

Zero turned around at the voice only to meet nothing, perplexed he tilted his head down and found the one who addressed him, a cute little green eyed thing grabbed in traditional Japanese clothing looking up at him a small grin on her face, he took a step back in surprise, she was a little too close for comfort after all. If his memory served him right that was Kaguya Sumeragi, Suzaku'cousin, and if the rumors were true a dangerous businesswoman "Yes?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, Sumeragi Kaguya. I couldn't wait to meet you, actually I had to bore the other heads until they decided to give you a chance…" Zero was impressed, the girl was alredy trying to put him in her debt.

"Is that so? Then you have my thanks, I believe Kururugi your cousin, would you like me to fetch him?" He made a hand gesture to one of the operator who nodded "Familial bonds must be cherished in such dark times…"

"Suzaku? Now that I think about it that pig didn't even greet me earlier…"

"Then you ought to chew him out some. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend."

"Why leave so soon? Does a woman need a reason to see her future husband?"

Zero froze _"Did I heard that right? Cornelia realized she couldn't beat me by herself and sent me jailbait?" _He was saved by the timely arrival of his _fiancée_'s cousin. _"I love you Suzaku!"_

"You asked for me Zero?"

"Yes, this young lady expressed displeasure at your lack of common courtesy. Please rectify this anomaly."

He hurriedly left, but not before Kaguya tried one last attempt at catching his attention "Are you sure you don't want to stay, for luck at least: many consider me a goddess of victory."

"I have no need for chance for I already made a deal with the devil." To him it sounded a lot more fearful than he liked.

Once outside his accomplice ceased to hold on her laugher "You really are the lady man… The fearsome Zero running away from a cute little girl!"

"A girl her age shouldn't think about this kind of thing!"

"Aren't you the prude now? She is an healthy young woman after all."

"No, if she thinks like that then Nunnally… And all tose boys waiting nothing but the occasion to take advantage of her!" C.C. watched with no hidden amusement as Zero tapped his foot impatiently, a mobile phone pressed against his mask and waiting for someone, anyone to answer his call.

NWO

Everything was in place, all her troops were in position at the limit of the elevated platform holding the Tokyo settlement, in front of her Cornelia watched the hovering forms of her three main targets, that all three were flight enabled wouldn't help things but if her forces held to the plan they would be brought down sooner or later. The rebel army had been late and it was approaching midnight, surely Zero way of being dramatic 'and as midnight stroke the gallant Black Knights and their trusted fell down upon the evil followers of the dark Britannia as the divine thunder upon the unfaithful' or something among those lines.

"Britannian, this is Zero. In the name of the United States of Japan here comes my last ultimatum: you have until midnight to surrender to us or suffer defeat at or hands." Zero's voice resonated all aroud, Cornelia wondered if the Gawain's speakers were originally that powerful.

"We will never to the like of you!" There was a true leader mark, no subterfuge nor overflowing and unending speeches, a clear declaration of one's intention and unwavering spirit, all that made the respected warrior that she was. Who Zero thought he was, she had no idea, but he was clearly in no position to make such ridiculous demands , their forces were equals and hers were defending a fortified position, both theory and History declared her the victor. Zero decided to delay his deserved trashing by a minute? She would humor him and then fall down on him with all the might of the Britannian military, twenty more seconds… And it all came tumbling down…

The very ground under her army feet dislocated and fell down onto itself, the purple units around her loosing their balance, helpless as block of concrete or steel crushed them to nothing. Launching her slash harkens at a nearby building she understood what happened: Zero managed to implant moles inside the teams operating the anti-seismic plates, he actually predicted her tactics before she thought of them, before she even knew she had to device them! What this man has done was beyond the imposible and she could practically hear his distorted voice taunting her in her mind 'Just who the hell do you think I am?'… In the Gawain's cockpit Zero shivered as he always did when someone thought of him as hot-blooded.

"General Darlton! Guilford! Report!" She had to do something, her IFF read indicted the number of allied units was decreasing rapidly, they were already reduced to the highs 1300's and the first red dots where coming into contact with the blue ones. She noticed a white ball of light sailing through the night sky at the corner of her eye and quickly slammed down part of the building's wall and took cover inside as the ball exploded sending shrapnel in a wide area, disabling Knightmares as they came.

"My Lady!" The voices of her knights brought her great relief, all hope wasn't lost yet!

"My Lady, please fall back, my sons and I will hold down their advance while you organise our defenses around the palace!"

"I won't run!"

"Please milady, general Darlton is right. We can't lose you now, the men morale would crumble!"

Cornelia relented and fled the scene with Guilford and most of the still standing troops. Andreas Darlton opened communication with his adoptive sons. "Boys, our job is to hold those punks as long as we can! Now listen well, I one of you got the stupid idea of dying here I'll go search you in hell, bring your sorry arse back and kill you again myself! Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now show them not to cross a Darlton!"

NWO

Kyoshiro Tohdoh was focused to his task, not one of the Sutherland that tried to stop him could even lay a hit on his Gekka before being cleaved in half at the waist. The Lancelot and the Guren were sent ahead, their agility and flight ability making them perfect to torment the retreating main Britannian force. Around 300 stayed behind, trying to slow their progress. Up ahead he saw a group of six Gloucester cutting down entire squads of Burai, it appeared that fate had clear intention for this skirmish. "Swords, we may have found worthy opponents."

Instantly he charged, his four subordinates following in a V formation. The Gloucesters opened fire with their machine guns, hoping to shoot them down like ducks. However it was no use on warriors of the Swords' level, they flew together threw the bullets raining on them. Once close enough they leaped at the Britannian who had gotten rid of their riffles and were reaching for the lances planted beside them, but it was too late for one of them as the sword of both Chiba and Asahina left him missing both legs and one arm, the field evened the five Japanese and five Britannia locked into duels.

Tohdho dodged a lance thrust and countered with a swing of his chain-blade which but the enemy pilot moved back and brought the lance against the blade, generating spark as the weapons ground together. Disengaging he spun around and kicked the purple frame which brought its arms up in defense and send its shoulder-mounted slash harkens at Tohdoh's unit scrapping its headpiece as it dodged. The Gloucester speakers sprang to life.

"Heh, you're not half bad! Tohdoh of the miracles, is it?" He blocked a downright sword strike with his lance's shaft causing it to snap in half.

"Indeed, I too must commend on your skill, forgive for not knowing your name." Tohdoh was hard-pressed to dodge and parry the strike of the now dual wielding frame.

"Andreas Darlton! Knight at the service of her royal highness Princess Cornelia!"

"Very well Andreas Darlton, I think you stalled us for too long…" the grey frame fell into a ready stance.

"We'll see… WHAT?" The Gekka had begun to emit smoke in large amounts completely obscuring his vision, he readied his weapons preparing from an assault from any direction. His instincts woke up suddenly and he turned slightly to the left jabbing down at the enemy aiming at his back. Tohdoh flew under the strike and caught the hem of the Gloucester cape and yanked hard on it. As his Knightmare tilted backward Andreas twisted it in midair and punched the ejection command, his cockpit shot safely in the distance as a chain-blade tore through his frame back _"Always knew that damn thing would cost me my head one day…"_

Tohdho sighed, and turned to the other duels, Chiba has disposed of her own opponent and was assisting Kosetsu in taking down his while Asahina decapitated the Knight in front of him and Senba was locked into a stalemate. Out of nowhere two slash harkens embedded themselves into Semba's opponent head and waist forcing its pilot to eject, they retreated to a Burai from where the obnoxious voice of one Tamaki originated. "Come on guys, no time to lay behind!"

The elder Sword had only two words to this "Such dishonor…"

NWO

"That one was too close!"

"Not up to the task at hand Suzaku?" Both the Lancelot an Guren had to retreat when it became clear the Britannian establish a solid line of defense around the viceroy's palace, while they were good neither was confident they could take on hundreds at a time, not quite yet anyway… As it stood they could only get in a few VARIS shot from the air and Suzaku was getting low on ammo. So naturally they contacted Zero.

'_Q-1, Q-2, I gather you accomplished your mission? If so meet me at the Ashford Academy, your assistance would be welcomed in calming the students.'_

AN: Gah, I suck at mech's battles. Anyway a lot of references in that chapter (I counted 3) first one to get two of them can ask me one plot related question, make that two if you get all three. Some clues: one is in the 3rd section, one in the 6th (this one is so obvious it hurt) and the last is in the 7th (if you get that one you're a mighty champion!…)The fist chapter has been corrected, I added some more to two Lelouch-C.C. conversations that should be read, it's the second one in the Gawain and the one before Suzaku and Euphie go talk to Zero.


	3. Dawn of a new era

Lelouch had pondered the issue over and over again and came to the conclusion that assembling all those he wished to protect in one place was the best course of action available to him. He didn't doubt Cornelia had taken measures to ensure Euphie's safety were she to repel his uprising and he would be damned if he didn't make sure that, in the unlikely event of his own death, Nunnally was extended the same protection. Cornelia wouldn't take any chance and would personally lead a rescue operation and, in the process, recognize her crippled half-sibling, everyone in the royal family had a soft spot for the sweet Nunnally back in the days, Cornelia was no exception… Of course separating the former-Princess from the other VIPs would be near impossible without arising suspicion so they had all been noticed of their assignment to the future command center at the Ashford Institute for their comfort and safety. It even offered him the advantage of getting the G-1 closer to the frontlines, its impressive anti-Knightmare armament and repair/holding bay offering non-negligible support to his troops. So there he was, waiting aboard his black frame for his two aces arrival and hoping they would be enough to convince the student body of their peaceful intentions and avoid a panic. The academy was effectively surrounded and his men were already establishing a perimeter around the buildings as well as setting medical tents and the likes, in the distance the giant vehicle holding his guests had appeared, as did two green blinking dots in the sky he identified as the flying forms of the white and red war machines. _"Excellent"_

NWO

Euphemia followed into Zero, Suzaku and Kallen's footsteps as they headed up the Student Council's building's hallways. She was to help placate the students as she a widely appreciated figure among Britannia's youth. She was thankful to be offered a way to avoid unnecessary conflicts, people actually followed her advice of not resisting the Black Knight operatives as they made their way through the campus, Suzaku and the pink haired girl helped too but she was glad she did her part nonetheless. Finally their reached a well furnished salon on the first floor where the anxious Student Council members were gathered sticking close together around a portable television displaying the Black Knights manifest; apparently the television tower had just fallen. She recognized the blonde young woman from various parties at Aries Villa as Milly Ashford, and Nunnally of course. After a pause she also remembered the green haired girl from the hotel incident, Nina was it? The other two were unknowns, a plain looking blue haired boy and a pretty redhead…

"Please forgive our intrusion." The boy immediately jumped in front of the females "Be assured that no harm shall befall you. We merely intent to requisition your infrastructure." Zero hand waved the guards escorting the group, indicating them there was no need to resort to force at the moment.

Milly stepped up "I suppose we have no choice.." the edge was evident in her tone.

"No. " Zero said with finality "We would appreciate if you sent word to the students that they are to not leave their dormitories for their own security."

"And you expect us to trust you?"

Removing her visor Kallen intervened "Then trust me! You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"So do I!" added Suzaku, revealing himself.

"Please trust them! I…" Euphemia began.

"So it was the two of you! Do you know all you've taken away from me?" No one expected the quiet girl to suddenly explode, glaring at both Kallen and Zero "All I've lost…" Falling to her knees she began to sob.

Rubbing gently the broken hearted girl's back Milly shot Zero an angry glare "See what you've done? Shirley's father died in Narita…"

"She has all the rights to hate me. The fact is it was I that killed her father, I cannot ask you for forgiveness as I don't deserve it… You have my word that all students and staff members will be treated well, please cooperate." With that Zero left the room followed by Suzaku, his pressence wouldn't do any good it seemed.

"I'll do it. Just let me get to the principal's office. I'll prepare everything…" Milly got to her feet, Euphemia immediately taking her place in soothing the redhead.

Kallen nodded and took on the task of escorting the older student. As she left she addressed one of the Black Knight "Take care of them, Sugiyama… especially Nunnally."

"The blind one? Sure thing." The man smiled in reassurance "Just my luck my squad get guard duty… Tamaki sure choose his day to get on fire, eh?" Seeing Kallen closed expression his grin fell "Sorry, it wasn't a good time…" Slightly embarrassed turned to his charges "Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" He only met silence, beside the crying girl's wails and the Princess shushing sounds. "Um, I'll be just outside." Tense situations obviously weren't his forte.

Euphie continued holding Shirley's shaking form for several minutes when she was called to participate in the announcement over the school's grounds. She excused herself and asked an hesitant Nina to take her place in trying to calm the distraught girl. As she went on her way she heard cheers from downstairs, apparently Osaka and Nagano had just been liberated and with them nearly the whole of Honshu…

NWO

Lelouch was slightly irritated, while his plan was unfolding perfectly one part of it was way beyond schedule. The energy filler storehouses were still under Britannian control and if things didn't change fast his army would simply fall by running out of batteries… As a whole they still could hold an hour, that meant they had only 30 minutes at the most to dislodge the pests holding down the place without them blowing up the whole complex in a last ditch effort to foil him. He would go himself but the Gawain was an heavy artillery unit and as such unsuited to this kind of mission, he needed something with much more speed, and most of all enough brutality to tear down an enemy force before they even knew what hit them; which left him with only one choice "Q-1, your support is needed at the western sector's warehouses. Our victory rest in your hands…"

'_Consider it done'_ The Guren shot like a bullet to the west promising a world of pain to its opposition.

That matter resolved it was time to think of a way to get rid of the annoying line led by Gilbert Guilford, the man was certainly a good commander, using the natural cover of nearby buildings his troops used the most effective tactic of defense in depth, loosing little in term of frame and ground and falling back to a most secure position when the rebels finally won the upper hand. At this rate dawn would have come and pass before they got their sights on the viceroy palace, and the Pacific Fleet would be there before that. He could easily end all this by getting to Cornelia and capturing her, thus breaking the enemy morale, but even the agile Lancelot couldn't hope to get there unscratched. He concluded that the only to gain any significant ground would have to be by sheer firepower. "C.C., how many Hadron shot have we left?"

"Around five."

"We better make it count then…" Typing various parameters on the Druid System he calculated the most efficient firing angle and began to adjust the power output. "Ready when you are."

The Gawain's shoulders opened as it tilted slightly to the front, red energy gathering at the mouth of its cannons. The bright particle beam brought death and destruction in a wide arc, leaving nothing behind but a 100 meter wide band of steaming concrete and metal. With a roar of victory the Japanese army rushed forward, tearing down the few frame unfortunate enough to have been too slow in their retreat in their momentum. "And now time to pay a private visit to dear Cornelia."

NWO

A distinctive red flash was visible to the Black Knights stationed at the Ashford Institute. Kento Sugiyama concluded that Zero had finally let out the big guns. He was looking at a window while he waited for the blue haired boy he was in charge of to exit the restroom. The boy seemed to be a good chap but it was probably better to not let him go alone, some of the guys were pretty tense after all. "You're still in there boy?"

"The name's Rivalz! It's not like it's difficult to remember…" There was a flushing sound and the boy emerged from the door "See I didn't run away or anything, and I even washed my hands."

"Good, now get along." He nudged Rivalz and they went to join the other students in the salon "Say, what's so special about this girl? I mean, the princess looks like she know her from somewhere…"

"Nunnally? Don't really know, I guess she's got a way with people." They walk in relative silence before the younger man broke it "It sucks, you know… What happened with the princess and all that. I-I guess you have the right to be pissed after that, but… Gee, did you have to choose _our_ school?"

"Don't ask me. It's Zero who does most of the thinking. By the way, is the other girl better?"

"She's sleeping, the day must have caught up to her or something. Just hope she'll feel better tomorrow morning. You're lousy for a guard you know… Not that it's a bad thing!" They were interrupted as a gunshot was heard and panic ensued bellow. Kento grabbed his charge by the shoulder and ran to the salon, nodding at the other guard by the door who left for news.

Inside the young ones were also in an uproar, visibly afraid. "Everyone calm down! I promise nothing will happen to you under my watch." At least they quieted, the glasses wearing girl was cowering in a corner holding her knees close to her body, the blonde one was trying to comfort her with little effect and the princess was holding the brown haired girl hands in hers, thankfully the redhead was still sleeping on a couch, she had been through enough for one night… "Okay, I guess that when things clear down we'll have to move to another building so I want you to be prepared to move out. Once again don't worry, everything will be alright in the end."

The other guard soon arrived with one other and reported "Chief Oghi has been shot by some chick, he's still alive but we can't find her. We must move the VIPs to one of the dormitories in case she's hiding here."

Kento nodded in understanding "Take care of the sleeping girl." turning to the others he eyed Euphemia getting ready to push Nunnally's wheelchair "Leave it to me, we'll be faster that way. I'll be close behind you all." The student group and princess were escorted outside while he began to push the cripple girl toward the exit "We'll be there in no time little lady, tell me if I go too fast." The girl only nodded in acknowledgment. Getting her down the stairs was a hassle even with the help of a fellow Black Knight but they managed. As he left the HQ he passed by a medical team running to Oghi's help, he hoped the man would be fine, he had done too much for the cause to die so close to their goal. He walked along a walkway for quite some before hearing a quiet whimpering sound, craning his neck he took on the form of a little girl crying by herself.

NWO

The Gawain floated high above the frontline, the fight has finally reached the palace and the Britannian had holed up behind its impressive defense mechanisms. Running in would be suicidal, thankfully a Raikou barrage would lessen the near impregnable bullet storm that was unleashed in the general direction of the revolutionary troops and maybe open a breach on the compound in which to swarm. "A massive air force is heading our way. Thought you ought to know…"

His copilot warning cut off Lelouch for his formulating plans "Is that so? Then we shall greet them." Once again the giant Knightmare swept a wide arc of death upon the defenseless masses of enemy vehicles. "Cornelia is most likely awaiting us at the top… It is well past due time to finish things here don't you think?" As they approached the rooftop Lelouch couldn't help but be surprised at the scenery "Is that…"

"Aries Villa's gardens? A rather close imitation at least…" Seeing the inquisitive look the exiled Prince send her she smirked "Maybe I'll tell you one day, but I'm not too sure you would like it…"

"So you have come Zero." Cornelia's Gloucester was standing at the garden's center lance at the ready "Since you protected Euphemia I will let you this one chance to surrender."

"I would return the courtesy but I don't suppose you would accept…"

"Then I'll show you no mercy." The Gloucester sprang into action, rushing at the Gawain before it could take to the skies and dodging its harkens as they came. The massive frame was absolutely unsuited to close quarter and Cornelia intended to take full advantage of the fact, already she had shot her slash harkens to wrap around its right arm and propelled her against its chest. She struggled to get her lance through the cockpit but was backhanded back to the ground, she prepared to charge again when its latch opened revealing Zero standing tall an proud, his mask tucked under his arm. She immediately recognized the one eyed figure "Le-Lelouch!" Her surprise, added to the fact she ignored the Gawain was a two manned frame, led her to drop her guard just enough time for the black frame to shoot its golden fingers and dismember her Gloucester.

Utterly defeated Cornelia crawled out of her frame's remnants favoring her left side, her fall didn't was quite brutal after all. "So it was you all along… Can't tell it surprise me coming from you, after what the Emperor did all those years ago." She sat down against a broken leg, the cold alloy soothing her aching muscles. "Knowing you, you're doing this for Nunnally…"

"Among others, yes. I will destroy this world and create it anew! For people like Nunnally and Euphie."

She chuckled darkly "Good luck in that… To think we ended up fighting each other in here of all place, Lady Marianne would be ashamed…"

"Cornelia, what do you know about my mother's death? You were the captain of her personal guard. Why wasn't she protected?"

"Lelouch… Empress Marianne ordered me personally to withdrawn the guards. All I know is that Schneizel took care of her body on the Emperor's order."

"I see, then…"

"Lelouch!" A feminine voice came from the Gawain "They took your sister!" Lelouch's face hardened instantly as he ran to the hulking frame which took off in the air.

"What the hell happened just now?" Cornelia struggled back to her feet and began to limp inside, she was personally vanquished and her troops didn't fare that well either. She guessed she would try to hold out for reinforcement to come until the Black Knights entered the palace, only then would she order her men to surrender…

NWO

"To all units, this is Zero! An emergency presented itself that I must resolve. Until further notice commandment is transferred to Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Stand strong for victory is near!" Lelouch was clearly anxious, everything was going just fine when C.C. dropped that bomb on him, someone had abducted Nunnally and was taking her to Kamine Island of all places. He of course sought confirmation by phoning the HQ and the news he received weren't good… He didn't dwell on the who and why all that mattered was to get to that island as soon as possible and show to the world that his sister was off limits. Of course, as always as long as he was considered, when things started to go wrong they didn't stop until the powers that were decided he had his fill, which was usually a lot. So it was with almost no surprise, but much irritation, that he saw a grotesque orange ball erupt from the ground just on his way.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! Uh, could it be? Zero! Oh glorious day! Allow me to help you die!" Jeremiah Gottwald was apparently still alive and, judging by his hysterical laughter, not quite all there in the head.

"Orange? I don't have any time to loose with you." He pressed some keys and a Hardon beam impacted with the strange Knightmare sending it flying far away but not destroying it. This one was tougher than the average mech, more firepower would be opportune "Q-1, Q-2, I need you to deal with a pest."

The Gawain waived around the city, dodging green elongated slash harkens along the way. Soon enough a reddish form slammed into the offending frame, before the gigantic spiked ball could react a blue ball of light impacted from above, courtesy of the Lancelot's VARIS rifle. Exploiting the newly created opening Zero fire his cannons at the base of a building, making it fall down on the still recovering enemy. "I'll leave this one to you! Make sure to bring it down." The Gawain continued its route eastward.

"The guy seems pretty down to me. Right Suzaku?" Kallen had to dodge a salvo of anti-Knightmare ammo as the monster blasted from the debris "Guess not…" Already two harkens were heading her way, she dodged one and blasted the other with the Guren's Radiant Wave surger. She went on the offensive circling around the frame with the Lancelot firing her arm-mounted handgun. She saw the pellets explose a short distance from the orange hull, a faint green glow visible before the detonations. She concluded the unit was equipped with the same shielding system the Lancelot was.

"It's useless! You can't pierce the Siegfried defenses. NOW LET ME GO KILL ZERO!"

Kallen opened a link with Suzaku "That thing uses the same shielding you do, any idea to get through it?"

"Your claw always gave it trouble, if you could find the right wavelength or overpower it somehow… My MVS could work too…"

"Got it! I take care of the shield, you finish him." The Guren shot upward in a wide arc taking aim at the Siegfried, barreling down at it claw first. Upon contact with the green shielding Kallen activated the surger at full power disabling the protection on a 2 meter wide circle. She sent her lone harken at the frame denting its surface but didn't disengaged fast enough to avoid losing one leg at the counter-attack. The Lancelot charged the opening and shot point blank at the dent with the VARIS blasting off a good chunk of the enemy frame armor and shutting off definitively its Blaze Luminous. The Siegfried immediately began to spin on its axis tearing down the Lancelot's right limbs.

"Now is our chance! He'll be vulnerable the moment he slow down." Suzaku watched intently his adversary, summoning all his expertise in spinning motions he searched for a flaw in its pattern. "NOW!" As fast as lightning he charged followed by the Guren and stabbed his remaining sword in the Siegfried, its momentum actually worked against it as the stab soon tore most of its weakened plating. The Guren's Radiant Wave attack only accelerated its demise, the Siegfried crashed down.

NWO

The sun was starting to rise and Kamine Island was getting closer by the minute. While Lelouch's primary concern was Nunnally he couldn't help but think about the battle as dawn broke _"Britannian reinforcements will soon arrive, if Todoh didn't succeed in taking the Viceroy palace then all is lost… No, such thoughts are irrelevant, even a child wouldn't in the situation I left him in." _He checked his handgun and its suppressor, why a magnetically powered firearm would need a suppressor in the first place he didn't know but he wouldn't take any chance of scaring his beloved sister. Everything was in order and he was already seeing the island outline, all would be over soon.

The Gawain lowered itself in front of the cave he acquired it, he didn't fail to notice the irony in that… Once again he checked his armament and asked C.C. if she was ready. She stood up and opened the hatch when it hit him, a sudden headache brought him to his knees and he could vaguely hear C.C. hiss about a defense mechanism. A flow of memories, sensations and emotions submerged him, uncountable images superposed in his mind all at once. And then it slowed down to the point the could identify various events, all centered around his accomplice and all unpleasant: pain, torture, death, insults an above all else despair and loneliness. And then they were standing in a white void, the naked outline of their bodies blending in the endless light "What's happening?"

"Those are the memories of my life as a witch. I've been alive for so long I can no longer remember those who loved me and those who hated me. I've been lonely for as long I can remember."

"You're not alone. We are partners." C.C. was visibly surprised, of all her contractors he was the first to express sympathy at the discovery of her true nature "If you are a witch, then I am a warlock." While ridiculous this affirmation -promise?- was oddly comforting to her. Faster than it disappeared ,the real world came back into focus "Are you alright?"

"Did you forget who you're talking too?"

"Then let's go." The walk to the far end of the grotto was short and they didn't cross anyone there, Lelouch began to doubt the witch really knew were Nunnally was… His doubt were short lived as she brought he hands to an ornately sculpted wall which opened like a set of giant doors to a mass of intense yellow light. With a comment of 'he's like me' from C.C. they stepped into the light.

On the other side they were met by the image of a small boy struggling to bring Nunnally wheelchair up the first step of an impressive staircase. The blind girl was slightly embarrassed and was trying to reason with the boy "Mr. V.V. are you really sure we have to go all the way up there? I don't want to importune you… We could wait for my brother here."

"Yes V.V., there is no more reason for you to exhaust yourself since I'm already here."

The boy turned around with a grimace, Lelouch and C.C. were indeed there, with guns pointed at his head. "I didn't expect you so soon Lelouch…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as a bullet shot through his skull.

Lelouch stepped to his sister's chair and casually pushed it toward the exit "Thank you for bringing Nunnally here V.V.. The night must have been long, please take some time to rest." _"Rather anticlimactic… But who am I to complain?"_

"Brother will Mr. V.V. be okay? I think I heard a rumble, like if something collapsed…" They were back in the cavern and Nunnally soft voice echoed against the walls.

"I didn't hear anything, and I'm sure that after some rest V.V. will be just fine."

The group had reached the Gawain and C.C. kneeled at Nunnally's side "Let me help you get her inside."

"C.C.? I was wondering who was with us… Yours and V.V.'s name sound similar, is he an acquaintance of yours?"

"You could say that…"

Lelouch put his hand on the girl shoulder to gain her attention "We'll have to get into a small car so we'll have to leave your chair behind, I hope you don't mind getting on my lap for the ride?" He took a bottle C.C. handed to him. "Do you want some water before we go?" Nunnally accepted and he watched her fall asleep under the soporific drug influence.

NWO

Schneizel el Britannia contemplated the army that brought defeat to his sister, they had taken defensive positions along the shore and dislodging them would be extremely costly in term of human lives. The 1st Pacific Fleet was in the middle of Tokyo's bay and was preparing for landing, all form of subtlety was to be forgotten and only through cheer numbers could they achieve to breach the enemy line. Only the Avalon, which he boarded when they met it halfway in their way across the ocean, gave them an edge by giving them invincible aerial support, the rebels' ground troops unable to pierce the blaze luminous covering its bottom. He let them an half hour to surrender themselves and Cornelia to him hoping the sight of his fleet and the promise of negotiations would be enough to dissuade them from a frontal confrontation but it was not to be. With a sigh he ordered the troop to begin the operation.

At once all the boats began their advance, firing along the way at the reciprocating Eleven. They had to get close enough for their Knightmares to disembark without sinking and hop the amphibious Portman avant-garde would be enough of a distraction to avoid consequent loses until then. The lone artillery frame the Black Knights possessed was proving itself a nuisance as it far outdone the more numerous tanks as one shot was enough to heavily damage a ship, leaving it to sink more or less slowly. They advanced nonetheless and would soon be able to unleash their frames and turn the tides of battle. "Sir! An enemy signal approaching fast from the south! Contact imminent." Schneizel repressed a curse at the operator shout, they were flanked by an unknown enemy force, he lost no time and inquired for an evaluation of their numbers. "Just one unit, sir!" For Schneizel it was one too much.

The Avalon readied to fire on the intruder as soon as it arrived. It may have been a lone unit but battles had been lost for less before… Unfortunately they didn't account on a flying Knighmare, much less on it breaking through a cloud high above them, not that they could do anything against it as the Avalon seriously lacked in ant aerial armament, a flaw Schneizel intended to fully rectify if he survived. The balck frame in the sky lowered itself at high speed and fired twin red beams at the Britannian ships, sinking a noticeable chunk of their total force, before taking aim at the Avalon unprotected upper side.

"To the commander of this fleet, in the name of the United States of Japan I, Zero, order you to cease your assault on our land and leave our territorial waters. " Schneizel had no other choice than to conced to Zero's demands.

AN: Finally over! I'm rather proud of the fight with the Siegfried, it's was way better than my Tohdoh/Darlton duel from last chapter in my opinion. I hope the battle didn't seem too easy for the Black Knight but after what happened at the beginning I don't see how they lost in canon, maybe Suzaku destroying their lone Raikou? I did it the cornerstone of their victory anyway in the Gawain's absence anyway… As to how Lelouch surprised the Avalon, I see its scanning systems as able to detect anything inside a large sphere around it, on an horizontal display an object breaching the sphere from high enough would suddenly appear near the battleship. And for those who like to hold count, yes Lulu was bluffing at the end. I will start to develop other Black Knights as the story goes on, they were barely a step above faceless canon fodder in the show and I intend to rectify that, they can die once they have personalities *insert evil laugh". The same could be said about Shirley, one moment she completely break down and the next time we see her she tell the other of her utmost confidence in Zero promise to keep them safe, didn't really serve her character well to me, so expect her to be a wreck for her next appearance. And finally, yes the rumbling Nunnally heard was you-know-who discovering his plan has been foiled.


	4. Checkmate

Tohdoh Kyoshiro was a man known for his ability to keep his wits around him in any circumstances. To this he owned the sole Japanese victory in the one month disaster that was the Britannian invasion. Panic leads to defeat, this simple truth was ingrained into him since the beginning of his training as an officer. The troops were starting to panic before his eyes. Of course the Black Knights had been prepared to the eventuality of battle in Zero's absence and were expected to follow and maintain the chain of command, a task at which they proved adequate during various raids. However Zero's cryptic message as he flew off to unknown parts threw them into an ever increasing confusion. For their leader to act this out of character rang alarm bells in their minds. In short the men assaulting the Viceroy palace were at the brink of breaking of breaking out and the ones in charge of keeping them in check were likely to join them soon, likely putting into motion a chain reaction of disastrous proportion through Tokyo, which would surely cost them the battle of Japan.

"Black knights you have your orders! This battle is lost if we don't keep pressing forward. The Britannian lines are falling apart right now! Don't give them a chance to regroup."

"Yes Sir!"

The Gawain left unscathed after confronting the Viceroy, this had surely put a heavy dent into the Britannian's morale, with luck she would even be rendered unable to contact her own troops, adding to the confusion.

"Yes, if we must take this place it is now or never..."

Already order was reestablished all it took was the destruction of two defensive turrets for the Japanese's spirits to lift, Tohdoh could feel the cold sweat running down his back at the thought of what could have happened if they lost some men during that floating moment...

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his Knightmare's energy gauge failing under 35%. It was time for a decisive action, most of the fortress outer-defenses were out of commission and the rest were too spread out to dispatch them efficiently at the range they were in. It was time for a gamble. Tohdoh hated gambles...

Sword in his main hand machine gun in the other the Gekka took cover behind some rumble near the frontline and Tohdoh opened a general channel.

"Provide full cover fire in five seconds."

At once most of the rebel units withdrew behind cover to reload, and in the rare case equipping what grenades they had left. Silently two of the holy blades took place beside their leader's unit.

_'Now!'_

As one man the Japanese forces leapt out of their hiding place opening fire on the heavily armored structure, the automated turrets immediately homing in to them. This was the opportunity the Lieutenant-Colonel needed. Automated turrets worked on complexes algorithms evaluating target priority according to the number of enemies, their positions and movements depending on the remaining active turrets. Once one knew how it reacted the system level of menace dropped significantly. A small group of average pilots would still have no chance to exploit this weakness but the Holy Swords were everything but average pilots.

Less than one second after the turrets began firing firing the three Gekka sprang into action guns blazing as they crisscrossed their way toward the Palace's entrance. Their pattern had only one goal Changing constantly each Knightmare priority to each turret constantly, preventing them to successfully lock on a single target thus buying the Gekka a slight delay in which they blasted the turrets closest to them forcing the computer to recalculate constantly.

Sadly the human mind was more reactive to this type of situation and the hail of Glasgow and Gloucester holding the entrance were another matter, their spay of bullets less focused but deadlier.

"To the breach! Charge!"

Tohdoh Gekka had lost its gun arm to the enemy's barrage as he ordered the general assault, the automated defenses were down it was all a matter of breaking the enemy line now. The Burai army swept into the wide corridor guarding the main entrance few began to fell under Briatannian fire as they launched the few explosive they had left on the thick Britannian formation.

In a deluge of fire and metal the center of the defensive line crumbled. That was it, the final decisive moment of this battle for the Viceroy palace, the central hub of Britannia's control over Japan. Blade drawn Tohdoh and his direct subordinates didn't hesitate. The Britannian units were not equipped with close range weaponry, cutting them down would be a formality. Already the defenders were moving to close the gap but it was too late, the Gekka burst through tearing down everything in their way and now free from enemy fire the Burai onslaught slammed into the purple Knightmares at full force. The Viceroy palace had fallen.

NWO

"Impossible!"

"Quick! This door must hold. At all cost!"

"Burn everything! They mustn't get a hold of these documents..."

"Viceroy, please... You can still flee, we will hold them up as long as we can. The west wing is still under our control, the secret pass..."

"Enough!"

Area 11's Viceroy's shout tore through the room, stopping all its occupants in their tracks. Cornellia took a steadying breath before addressing the previously chaotic bunch.

"I will not flee. Nor will I accept disorder. I'll go meet them and negotiate our surrender. Use that time to destroy all documents and digital files we can access."

Truly her men should have begun doing this the moment the rebels broke into the palace but the though of an Area managing to overthrow Britannia's dominion was so alien to all that the response to such an outcome had been long relegated far from most military, and furthermore civilian, personnel's forethought. That, and their Viceroy's temporary disappearance, threw the whole place into near-hysteria, to the attackers' further advantage to boot! Cornellia didn't dare imagine how far the disaster would have gone had she not managed to reach her remaining soldiers when she did as she she relayed her intention to parlay across the palace's public announcement canal.

NWO

Suzaku kept all his attention on the Lancelot's IFF screen as a fellow Black Knight, the notion was still taking some time to sink in, bought him an energy filler. The main military district had recently fallen and with it they gained a massive supply of both repair parts, energy tanks and munitions. Thankfully they managed to put down the fires started by the now desperate Britannian in some of the warehouses before they spread out of control. Now the Tokyo settlement could be considered conquered and with it so were most of Japan's major cities and military infrastructures, all that was left was small pockets of resistance in some cities before the country could be considered pacified.

"_Hey Suzaku, you hear that?"_

It was Kallen, ever since they began to fight on the same side (as short a time that was) the girl never ceased to try to show him up. He sincerely resented Lelouch as it was clear that his new moniker, Q2, didn't sit that well with the red Queen.

"What is it Kallen?"

"_The Britannian are giving themselves up. They say the Witch ordered their complete surrender. Not that some don't try to make it hard on us but I'm not complaining anyway..."_

"The W- Cornellia? She's alive?"

"_What is it to you? Oh, yes... Tell your girlfriend we got her sister in one peace. You won't be sleeping on the couch tonight."_

"I don't think I'll sleep at all tonight..."

"_You sly dog..."_

"That's not what I meant."

"_I know."_

Once again Suzaku wondered if his sins warranted such a punishment. That and if strangling Zero would be considered trahison.

"_Ya're good to go Kururugi!"_

The voice of the mechanic overseeing the repairs on the Lancelot, Lloyd would turn back in his grave (if he were dead that is, and the guy hardly deserved that), struck him out of his contemplation. Giving a vocal confirmation he rode the Lancelot into the night sky toward the nearest hotspot, hoping that his Knightmare would be enough to scare the recalcitrant soldiers into surrender.

NWO

"What's the situation?"

"_The outer and central districts are under control, Sir. Most remaining fighting Britannian forces have congregated in the inner districts around the harbor. Resistance is strong but we are expecting reinforcement from the flight-enabled Guren and Lancelot as soon as they deal with a group of stragglers that ambushed them on the way here. From then on penetrating their defenses will be considerably easier."_

"I see. Urabekabe our informants have confirmed that the Britannian counter-fleet will reach Japan in under 3 hours. I don't need to remind you victory depends on capacity at taking the bay soon."

"_Yes colonel! The coast will be ours in under an hour, you have my word."_

"If that's the case I have no doubt in your success."

Tohdoh adjusted the figures on the tactical map laid before him. The assault on Tokyo settlement had been extensively planned for by Zero and him and while no plan survived contact with the enemy, as their leader's actions earlier in the night proved, a good tactician had to keep in mind the objective, victory, and secure the means to achieve it, in the present case the whole plan still held true and it was now Tohdoh's duty to bring it into fruction.

The fact that Britannia would send a fleet to Area 11's 'rescue' was a given, that the Prime Minister of the Empire himself would lead the troops was a strong possibility but one they deemed ultimately irrelevant. As it stood, if Britannia were to try to retake Japan only two ways were open: the short yet risky way of forcing through Tokyo's bay taking on the blunt of the rebellion's forces and cutting off its most prominent commanders, nipping the liberation movement in the bud, or the long and safe way, debarking on the northern-eastern coast far from any important rebel position and wage a war of attrition they would win through overwhelming numbers. The most logical choice would normally be the safe one.

However Britannia couldn't afford to lose control of Japan for any significant amount of time, even if they manage to reiterate their previous feat of taking over the country in one month, unlikely with both side getting access to Knightmare frames this time, the world's other superpowers would not make the same mistake twice and let Britannia take over 75% of the world's Sakuradite deposits unchallenged. Time was playing against Britannia and they would need to strike fast and hard at the heart of the rebellion.

So Tokyo was to be their main target and despite, or maybe even because, of their destruction the seismic plates at the outer edge of the settlement still provided a formidable defensive position for an entrenched defender which coupled with the remaining forces located in nearby cities ready to engage in a pincer attack at any moment made the success of a land based attack less likely than that of the other angle of attack. Landing directly from Tokyo bay into the settlement's harbor was the only opening left to them, and it was indeed highly likely to succeed if Britannia still held said harbor by the time of the fleet arrival, allowing for a quick deployment of fresh troops into the battlefield unopposed and them expanding from this foothold into the whole capital crushing all in their way. That was why holding the harbor was of the utmost importance so that the Black Knights' artillery could rain down on the approaching transports before what managed to push through that first barrage got fired upon by the numerically superior assembled defenders.

"You better keep to your word Urabe or we will all die here..."

NWO

"What I wouldn't do for some coffee..."

Kallen blew up some of her hair out of her face, her hands thigh around her guren's controls.

"_Damn... I knew I forgot som'thing important out there! Sorry Kouzuki."_

"Tamaki?! Can't believe you wound up here? How many Knighmare did you blow up again?"

"_Not enough to keep me down! That's the way of the Samurai, girl. Ya won't be seein' me turn tail. Promised to myself when all that stuff began: 'Shinchiro my man, ya won't be makin' any runnin' away today!'"_

"You know we're actually tomorrow right? Not that I would expect you to show any finesse..."

"_Wanna know what's funny? You're the one telling me going berserk is dumb..."_

"Screw you."

"_Love ya too Kouzuki-chan!"_

"_You know you're not on a private channel, don't you?"_

"Wha-"

"_Yup! How you doin' Kururugi? Ready to kick some ass?"_

"_Uh? Please stay serious. And yes I'm ready as can be._

"_Got it. Gee, I knew you were a spoilsport."_

Kallen decided to tune out the fool and Kururugi as she scrutinized the horizon, the Britannian fleet would appear sooner or later and then there would be hell to pay.

"_Enemy's ETA 0428"_

Kallen glanced at her Knightmare internal clock, twelve minutes to go...

"_Everyone keep your head down! We're in for a mean lead shower soon."_

NWO

The dull sound of explosions resonated within Urabe's cockpit as the enemy shells impacted with their crude defenses. Thankfully the rebellion wasn't taking much loses holed up as they were.

Just as he was having those thoughts the bombardment stopped and a voice rang from the radio _"The enemy reached first perimeter sir!"_

"Open fire!"

At once Knightmares sprung from behind the fallen anti-seismic plates and harbor's infrastructures while tanks opened fire from the edge of the standing part of the settlement. Death rained upon the landing party. Their Knightmare concentrated fire on the first perimeter from the shore up to a kilometer away, next their tanks mowed down everything they touched inside the second perimeter that extended up to three kilometers away and then their raikou lauched its explosives shells at the back of the enemy lines focusing primarily on their long range capacity. And finally, their trump card entered the fray two squad of ten requisitioned portmans sleeping in the deep waters awoke as the waves of the heavy bombardment reached them and set to their simple mission sinking the Britannian bigger ships, crude yet efficient... Britannia didn't pay its due the first time it reached Japanese shores, it was time to reap the interests.

"Q1 and Q2 Keep on stand by. Let them come at us if they want it so bad."

"_Got it!"_

"_Yes sir."_

The white form that loomed over the incoming fleet was surely going to be a problem. They couldn't afford to lose most of their air force while that flying fortress kept to the skies. Urabe could help but let out a chuckle. To think of the effort they put into obtaining Knightmare technology in order to even the battlefield and then came the breakthrough in float systems... A never ending race indeed!

Thankfully as fates had them as the superior air power and when the Gawain descended from the cover of the clouds cannons blazing at the break of dawn victory was theirs.

"To the commander of this fleet, in the name of the United States of Japan I, Zero, order you to cease your assault on our land and leave our territorial waters."

AN: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!(x23)

Here's the ending of Tokyo's battle. Please forgive me and don't kill me!


	5. The calm after the storm

"Why won't you stay put Lelouch?"

"I would like to see you in my place…" Lelouch huffed, the source of his current discomfort was standing in front of him in the form of a grinning Euphie applying foundation around his unbandaged eye.

"You most certainly lack the patience befitting of a proper lady. You won't see me make a fuzz about such trivial matters, and I'm the childish one! Now shut up and take it like a man."

It wasn't so much the fact that his sister was pampering him that irked him but the smug expression on Suzaku's face was slowly pushing him over the edge, the idiot was enjoying this too much for his liking. "Fine." Things could be worse he reasoned, Nunnally was fine and sleeping on a couch just to his left, this coup d'état was a success and his numerous prisoners would give him an advantage in the incoming negotiations with Schneizel. And there he was, preparing for his grand allocution to the Japanese. Everything was as good as it could get and he was thankful for that.

"There, all done! Now you don't look like a zombie anymore… a vampire maybe, but people tend to love those."

"Thank you. I guess I shall go then, please keep an eye on Nunnally for me." Lelouch put on his mask and made his way toward the main Hi-TV studio, giving nods at the enthusiastic Japanese as he went. While their show s of appreciation was, for lack of a better term, appreciated he had no time to lose. He finally got to his destination and admired the technicians' work, the Black Knight crest adorned the back wall and four Japanese flags were lined up before it, simple but to the point. Dhiethart was gesticulating in the middle of the stage, putting the finishing touches to the lighting. Once again Leouch pondered the man's sanity…

"Ah Zero, here you are! We will make History today! Everything is perfect, I made sure of it. We're only waiting for your signal to launch the broadcast. With my new procedure…" The blond man's pale complexion and ringed eyes made the revolutionary dismiss Diethart's eccentricities as the result of fatigue.

"Is that so? Then I suppose I made you wait long enough, begin when you feel read." He advanced to the center of the stage, his cape warped around his body making him appear taller and more imposing than he was. After a few moments the lights went out exept for a spot centered on him and Diethart gave him the thumb up.

"Good morning Japan! Once again you arise from Briattania's rule of tyranny!" Zero extended his arms, his cape billowing behind him as the light went on revealing the Japanese flags "Victory is ours on this day, and finally we are free. This was made possible not by me, but by the sacrifice of all those who kept Japan in their heart and gave their lives in the pursuit of that ideal! Let us mourn their loss and yet rejoice for we made their dream come true!"

Sobering up slightly he went on "Please do not insult that dream by seeking revenge upon innocent Britannian, should they choose to leave or decide to remain here. We, the Order of the Black Knights, swear that we will maintain order until a government is elected, for our ambition is not to rule but to protect. We will stand as a vigilant shield, always wary of those who confuse force for Justice. While we seek peace we will not let ourselves be tricked by empty promises…"

Now for the grand twist "Never doubt I am aware of our enemies twisted ways. For I am…" his gloved hand reached his mask, pressing the release command "… Lelouch vi Britannia! Britannia's castaway Prince!" He heard the technicians' gasps and rightly conclude it was the common reaction of everyone in front of a TV set, Diethart had let out a girlish squeal and nearly fainted on the post.

"My mother, Empress Marianne, was assassinated and, when I asked for Justice, my father sent me as an hostage here in Japan. But it was only a sham, a scheme to dupe Japan in a false sense of safety, for not even a year after my arrival Britannia invaded the land that has become my new home. For that reason I, Lelouch Lamperouge, disown my father's legacy and shall wear the mask of Zero for as long as injustice will befall on the weak! And should I fail another will take my place, for Zero transcend the one who bear the mask, he is the incarnation of the hopes of all mankind!" Lelouch put the mask back on in one swift movement "On this mask I swear! That I shall know no rest until this world is free of the evils of tirany! Long live the Japanese people! Long live Japan!"

NWO

Traveling from Hi-TV studios to one of the viceroy's palace, now the Black knights temporary headquarters, numerous conference room was not an easy task considering the celebrations taking place in the settlement's streets, it seemed the ghettos emptied themselves and one could only hope the men sent to keep the party from turning into a riot, former JLF members given the lack of professionalism generally displayed by other factions within the liberation army, would be enough. Sitting at the head of the discussion table Lelouch greeted the two already present, Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh and the representative of the House of Tokyo Kaguya Suremagi. "I take it as everything is going well?"

"Indeed." replied the younger girl as she passed him a document "As you can see the Black will act as Japan's executive until such a time as a constitutive assembly can be assembled, all exiled political parties have been successfully contacted and will send their representatives in a week time, ample time to put Tokyo International airport back in order and organize an suitable welcoming party. You have full authority in the negotiations with foreign nations until then. Of course the Black Knights will be held responsible shall any such treaty unsatisfactory..." passing a wooden box she concluded "And here are the governmental seal, salvaged during the invasion by the Munakata Clan."

"Good. Tohdoh, what can you tell me of our hand?"

"Nationalist factions have taken arms in Indonesia as expected and have taken a number of small isles from Britannian control. Given the terrain and the previous resistance during the country's invasion Britannia will be hard pressed to put down that rebellion, even more so if we take into account the fact that both sides have access to Knightmare frames. Contact have been made with local resistance leaders concerning shipment of captured Portmans. Incidents have been reported in other Areas but these are more sabotage acts than full blown rebellion."

"Well, the situation could have been better but considering how an advanced turn our schedule took it is good enough. Britannia's troops are stretched thin as it is ans invading us would be too risky..." Lelouch took a document out of his older and proceeded to date, sign and stamp it with the newly acquired seal "...especially after our newest interested supporters make themselves known." He pressed a panel on the table which slid over revealing a scanner he used on said document.

"For Tokyo alone..." Exposed Tohdoh "We detain over 1,200 Knightmare pilots, about a hundred officers among them, casualty rate was higher among infantry and artillery amounting to around 4,500 but about 30% of our prisoner are grievously injured so we are currently unable to give an exact estimate. The whole high command has been captured with few exceptions as was the administrative agents, culminating at 5,300 individuals. Going by Tokyo's casualty rate the numbers for Japan should be around 10,000-15,000 pilots, 18,000-24,000 footmen and artillerymen, and over 150,000 administrative agents."

"Good, adding our VIPs into the mix we have good leverage against Britannia... Is there anything else?" At the negative from his two companions Lelouch put Zero's mask on and activated the room's intercom "Please begin the recording and open the channel with the Avalon." A few seconds after his command the giant screen at the end of the room flickered from its Japasese flag screensaver to a close up of Britannia's second prince "Hello Prime Minister. Our apologies for the delay, I sincerely hope we can reach a satisfying compromise for all parties in the terms of the armistice..."

NWO

The negotiations with Schneizel had been a long and tedious task, thankfully the timely recognition of Japan's independence by China, which acted as a catalyst for most of the rest of the world to do the same, tipped the scale in their favor, Britannia couldn't afford to wage war against the whole world yet even less so after the recent events. Alas Lelouch's current company couldn't be swayed by promises of international retribution. Judging by Ruben Ashford's stern features any attempt at intimidation was bound to backfire in a spectacular fashion "So boy, you asked to see me and I guess it isn't about your attendance issues this time..." Harsh, but not as much as could be expected, maybe the man had some divined some of his reason to occupy the academy's ground during the battle, truthfully anyone with enough knowledge of Lelouch and keeping a cool head could have seen right through it... "Well?"

"I felt I owed it to you, sir... to apologi-" A dismissive wave of is hand from the older man "Um, right..." How easily his speech could be thwarted when his audience was simply not impressed, how unfitting of Zero thought Lelouch, like the witch wasn't enough... "I am aware my actions put your family and yourself in a quandary." Both parties mentally snorted at the euphemism. "I couldn't- Ahem... The least I can do is offer you the same protection you did Nunnally and I seven years ago. As I- As Zero said the United States of Japan will never allow discrimination against Britannians shall they chose to build their future with us and-" Another slight glare, cut it out with the flowery speech "I can arrange either for you to stay here or a discreet retreat to the EU or the Chinese Federation under-"

"I see. Well, the Ashford family was never know to run so the second option is right out." Mused Ruben, at Lelouch's surprised expression he let out a wry smile "Didn't expect to accept the first one right away, boy? Don't take me for a fool had ample time to cool down since I knew you are Zero. That time the Purist faction asked for our attendance sheets nailed it for me. I think you now realize that I could have easily ended your rebellion had I wanted to."

"So-"

"For goodness' sake Lelouch! A new terrorist that's neither the usual bumbling fool that can't articulate two words without shouting in incoherent anger or the stiff soldier without an ounce of charisma appears out of nowhere coincidentally a times _you_ disappear from my school. Why do you think I sent my son negotiate a contract in Prague the moment your sister announced her special zone?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Now it goes without saying I am _a tad_ miffed at last night events, but rest assured that had I opposed your actions as Zero I would have done something about it. With that being said and in order to cut any further nonsense I will say that while I can be considered a patriot I am most disheartened by what the circumstance surrounding you mother death revealed and the conclusions I made about the Empire may have a lot more in common to those you yourself made. Now my vision of patriotism pertaining to the wrong in one's country are not of denial but opposition and rectification, so ,in short, in order to set Britannia as it should be I will cooperate with your R&D teams and provide them with my Knightmare engineering expertise. Now you won't have to come here after some months with your tail between your leg asking me just that." Ruben kept his steel glare focused on Lelouch during his tirade daring him to interrupt with any nonsense "Now is there something else?"

"No sir, thank you sir..."

"Just don't forget to see Milly on your way out."

"I won't sir. Sorry sir..." Deep within himself Lelouch Lamperouge wept.

NWO

There was no doubt about it, he was a monster, a self-serving heartless demon that knew no bound to his deviousness. Milly watched as Lelouch grovelled before Nunnally, telling her how he regretted to ever have deceived her, how grateful he was that she forgave him and was willing to understand his choice while he simultaneously drove himself to the ground... If he was honest Milly couldn't tell but she considered it likely for she knew him incapable of lying outright to his beloved sister. Not that she put it past him to use her as a buffer... She had seen it in his eyes the moment he spotted her, that short look of terror as he realized she was ready to tear him a new one as soon as she could get him away from Nunnally. And so he hid behind his infirm sister, overtly beating himself over everything that he felt Milly could use against him. And so he left her with nothing to get him the lashing he so deserved without her awful about herself... That bastard.

"Please brother, I understand, really. I-You did what you did because you thought you had too... And I know you did your best so that no one was hurt, didn't you?"

"Not nearly enough, I-"

"Yes, I guess it can never be enough with these matters but I don't think you need me to add anymore guilt than what you put yourself on your shoulders... I'm not sure what to say but I know you and you're a good person."

Lelouch gave a hollow chuckle "I don't deserve you..."

"So you finally noticed?" Lechouch paused at his sister's words before blowing into a more sincere laughter, Nunnally's brow furrowed in mock annoyance "Eh! I was serious!" watched them both as they laughed, she never knew Nunnally could joke...

"Hmph, don't let me bother you." At least the blonde could find some satisfaction in bursting their bubble "I still expect you to follow hierarchy Mr Vice-president... Now that I think about it, does transitivity make me the leader f the Black Knights? "

Lelouch sent her a patented smile "It would, thankfully I left a resignation letter before going... I fear the world is not prepared for a shock of that magnitude yet."

"Who knows? Try it, you may be surprised."

"I'd rather not... Anyway, where are the others? I have to... well you know..."

Milly let out a heavy sigh "Shirley is... resting, I sent Nina to keep an eye on her, she's still pretty shaken." Lelouch nodded, of course Shirley took it worse than any of them "As for Rivalz, well he's your best friend so most of the students hounded on him for some kind of explanation. Judging by the lack of riots he's not that bad at damage control..."

"Now that's not very nice Madam President..." Chirped the blind girl "S

NWO

Kento Sugiyama woke up to a pain in his lower back, opening his eyes he was at first blinded by the ceiling whiteness. Adjusting his eyes he realized that he was in an hospital bed, a quick survey of the room made him realize he was not alone, on his right were two other beds occupied by a pale Oghi and a sitting Tamaki, the other original Black Knights were also present. All were watching the room's tiny television, which was displaying various hope messages from more or less important figures. _"So we won…"_

"Hey guys! He's awake!" It was Yoshida who first noticed him. "You got us worried for a moment man, even Oghi didn't sleep that long."

"What did I miss?"

Tamaki got up and advanced to his side sliding an arm over his shoulders, Sugiyama remarked that the man other arm was encased in a cast "Well, first of all you didn't get to see my awesomeness! I would have torn down more of them if some idiot didn't make this wall fall on me."

"It's not my fault you decided to charge in before Tohdoh's signal!" Interjected Yoshida.

"Yeah, yeah! Anyway, at least I managed to eject in time but they really should put seatbelt inside those things! Inoue found you passed out while she searched for the chick that shot Oghi, you better thank her before she start bitching about it." He dodged a blow to the head from the blue haired woman "See what I'm talking about? The medics patched you up but… they couldn't do anything for your legs…"

"M-my legs?"

"You idiot!" This time Tamaki didn't avoid Inoue chokehold "Don't listen to him, your legs are just fine. By the way, I did end up saving your life…" As the man struggled she applied some pressure on his injured arm.

"Geez, calm down man! Ah! Not my arm! Not my arm!"

Kento winced, it was easy yet dangerous to forget the woman was extremely prideful. "Um, thank you?"

"You're welcome." She send him a wickedly sweet smile "Now, did you know Zero was a Britannian Prince? And Kallen's classmate?"

"Uh?"

"Yeah, even I find it hard to believe." Admitted Kallen "To think Zero is that jerk Lelouch…"

"Why thank you Q-1, I always knew your were one of my most loyal followers." Everyone froze at the new voice. Standing in the doorway was an unmasked Zero.

"Zero!"

"You may call me Lelouch, I shall forgive it, if only this once. I thought I ought to see you all personally and take some news."

"Um, thanks, I guess…" Began Minami, seeing the usually severe looking man so awkward was quite comical to his comrades.

"Oghi?"

"I'll be fine…" The bedridden man responded weakly. "Britannian hospital are something else, they sad I should be up and running in two weeks. Didn't know you could recover from a liver puncture that quickly…"

"Hey Zero-buddy! You're relly going to let Britannian stay here?" Asked Tamaki as he untangled himself. "I mean, we fought to get them out, right? We can't trust them…"

"If that's true, then I guess I'll have to go too. I don't expect many to stay, but we should let them the choice nonetheless. Tell me, how long Japan has been an Area?"

"7 years, why?"

"Exactly! Some of them were here from the beginning, or even longer. We can't ask them to put 7 years of their lives behind them. Now a second question, would you wish for even your worst enemy to be stuck in Britannia?"

"No, but what's the point? They're _Britannian_!"

"So you're telling _me_ it is impossible for a Britannian to reject what the country stand for?"

"Come on Tamaki." Intervened Oghi "There's some good guys among them."

"Yeah, as true as there are some Japanese cretins" Smirked Yoshida.

Lelouch's mobile phone ringed, he picked it up and read a message, once done he cleared his throat to gain everyone attention. "Anyway, we have a meeting at our new HQ in five days. I hope you will all be able to attend by then. I have a really tight schedule today so I'll have to take my leave. I don't think I already said this so congratulation to you all."

"Talk about awkward…" Mumbled Tamaki. Everyone agreed, Kallen clenched and unclenched her fist in frustration.

"This guy is impossible, putting me on the spot like that…"

"What? He actually seemed nicer than usual…"

"He's got no choice: he's not a faceless symbol anymore…" His fellow rebels stopped their bickering at Oghi's explanation "Don't look at me like that, I taught politics before the war… It's a politician's main weakness, they have to appear human to gain the people trust, that's why most make a show of going fishing or attending festivals. By wearing a mask Zero can do things people wouldn't accept from Lelouch, I think Kallen demonstrated this well enough…"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it…"

"But Oghi said you did…" Whined Tamaki before being silenced rather brutally.

NWO

Euphemia was alone in the corridor of the high security section of the palace holding cells, more precisely in front of Cornelia's cell. The way things were going the two sisters had very little precious time left between themselves and she intended to make the most of it. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here in Japan? Lelouch promised that all the Britanian that wanted to could do so."

"Do you have to ask, Euphie? Even if I wanted I'm still the former Viceroy… And I have to go back, with Schneizel's help I'm sure to get to the bottom of this. Lelouch can't protect you or Nunnally forever, that way I could provide you with an escape road if it come to that…"

"But…"

"My ladies! Did you say Lelouch and Nunnally?" The frantic call came from another cell near the entrance "As in Lady Marianne's children?"

"Who's that?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald, your highnesses! Lady Cornelia you must remember me. I worked under you on that tragic day at Aries Villa. Is this true? Is lord Lelouch really Zero?"

"Shut your trap Gottwald, some of us are trying to sleep!" There was no mistaking Darlton's voice. "What were you doing when the guards went at it for hours? Lelouch is Zero."

"How can it be? For so long I went against the very legacy of my Lady! Such shame! Such dishonor! I betrayed my own loyalty… This cursed body of mine is not atonement enough for my sins! Please lady Euphemia, seek your brother, tell him that Jeremiah Gottwald will follow him through the torments of death and the nine circles of hell to aid him avenge her majesty! Tell him that the true Loyalty shall be rekindled!"

"What a nutcase, don't you think Claudio?"

"I agree David, remind me to never accept cybernetic implants."

"I don't know dear brothers, in a sense it is rather touching and, dare I say, inspiring."

"Bart! Should I disown you?"

"Sorry dad, but his prose, while a tad chaotic and quite loud, nearly brought me to tears."

Cornelia sighed "I don't think we'll be able to finish this conversation today Euphie. Tomorrow maybe?"

Euphie nodded "Yes, it would be better." Rising her voice she addressed the source of all the confusion "And lord Gottwald, I will try to talk to Lelouch about your… loyalty."

"Thank you my Princess! I shall never forget it!"

As the pink haired princess exited Cornelia addressed the knights present "You know Andreas, Bart is not totally wrong… We'll come back disgraced anyway so… Well for my part I think I'll search for answers too, it was also my failure that cost the Empress her life."

"You realize that we'll probably have to go against the Emperor himself."

"That what make the thrill of it! So, who's with me?"

Darlton burst out laughing "I say why not? Boys, what do you think?"

"Count us in!" Came the unanimous reply.

"Guillford?"

…

"I think he's sleeping ma'am." Interjected Alfred.

"That leave Orange…" Concluded Edgar.

"Orange? THAT'S THE NAME OF MY LOYALTY!"

"Waaaahhh!"

"Your Highness, chief Guilford woke up…"

NWO

Lelouch was trying his best to stand upright, his already low stamina had been stretched thin from staying awake and under heavy stress for more than 40 hours, but he had an image to maintain. I wouldn't do for Zero to be seen lagging his feet and his back hunched forward as he made his way to his new private quarters. It was only once in the confine of his room that he allowed himself to slide against the closed door, tearing off his eye patch he closed his eyes in pure bliss.

"You shouldn't push your limits like that, it's bad for your heart."

"_Of course I can't have some well earned peace…"_ The witch was there, lying on his bed "What do you want?"

"Nothing much really, I ordered you some contacts. You wouldn't believe how difficult to find a decent optician in the current situation, let alone one who can actually make exactly what you need… You?"

"I'd rather not think about it… Now that there's a face behind the mask I'll need to appear more 'humane'. Oh the joys of faceless heroism… Though it does feel somewhat good for now."

"A pity it won't last."

"You don't need to remind me… Just let me enjoy it while it last." He tried to pull the witch from the bed, without success. "You know I arranged for you to have your own bedroom."

"I know..."

"Then go away. I earned the right to sleep in my own bed!"

"Cetainly."

"But?"

"Nothing. You can sleep in it." Too tired to argue further Lelouch just dropped face down on the bed. "You look down..."

"I though you didn't do jokes."

"I don't. Pretty nice gallery out there..." He should have known better than to except her to let it slide. "The artist did wonders in capturing your likeness. You almost looked adorable at the time..." She really knew how to twist the knife.

"What's done is done. And it doesn't change anything anyway..."

"If you say so."

"What? Do you intend to comfort me?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Wha…" His shout of protest was interrupted as something soft crashed against him.

"It's Cheese-kun, he's yellow soft and cuddly… Keep the nightmares away and you wake up to the most wonderful smell of fresh pizza. A baby warlock's best friend…"

"That stinking blob? You can keep it…" Seeing her smirk in satisfaction Lelouch felt the irrepressible urge to get the last word. "Actually, I take that back. Give me the damn plush and go away."

"How childish of you, taking him away just to annoy me…"

"As if you're any better."

"You know I am."

"Well, since you're not getting away I have a few questions to ask… Who was that kid exactly?"

"V.V., also known as Victor zi Britannia."

"Victor… You can't mean…"

"Charles' twin? Why yes. You know your father was quite handsome in the days, you look more like him with each passing day."

"Whatever. So _he_ has a geass… What is it?"

"Memory manipulation, challenging him at a staring contest would be a bad idea."

"I see, can I deduce you were working with them at some point and won't tell me anything about it for now?" C.C. only smilled misteriously and rolled over. "Just tell me one thing, how do I kill him?"

"That's a good question. Maybe I'll tell you one day… Goodnight Lelouch."

"That was helpful…" grumbled the amethyst eyed youth. "How can you stand her?" He asked the blob. "I really need my sleep..."

NWO

The next morning Euphemia li Britannia advanced through the Palace's hallways accompanied by one Rivalz Cardemonde. She came upon the student in front of the entrance, trying to convince the guards to let him get by, after a quick inquiry she learned he had to speak urgently to Lelouch. While she understood her half-brother was quite busy lately, she was displeased that he hadn't made some time for one of his friends. "Say, how long have you know Lelouch?"

"Well you see Princess…" the boy stammered.

"You can call me Euphie, everyone does…"

"Okay, E-Euphie… I first saw him in middle school. He was always moping by himself so I said 'Hey Rivalz show this kid how it's done' so I went to talk with him and the next day he was ordering me around like no tomorrow. I still don't get how he did it… But he's really a good friend! He always listen when no one else care about what I have to say… Well, when he's not planning a coup anyway." He laughed.

Euphemia soon joined him "Yes, that does sound like him. He was always doing the same with Clo…" Her mood fell as she thought about Clovis, who Lelouch killed at the very beginning of his rebellion. The man had all but demanded to be assigned as viceroy of Area 11 in order to find what happened to his long lost siblings, she wondered if Lelouch knew how much Clovis still cared about them.

"Euphie, are you alright?"

The former princess snapped out of her dark thoughts "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I was just getting sidetracked. And we're there already!"

They were indeed standing before the large oak doors of the viceroy's chambers. Euphemia advanced to knock but the doors opened by themselves letting out the same green haired woman from the other day, a yellow plush tucked in her arms. "Hello…"

Euphie gulped, she didn't expect her brother to have company so early in the morning, furthermore the woman was wearing what seemed to be a straitsuit… Saying her imagination ran wild at that moment would be an euphemism. "Um, good morning miss C.C., is Lelouch… decent?"

At first C.C. blinked in confusion, but then her lips curled in a devious smile "Give me a minute…" She turned around and stuck her head through the opening "You have visitors, dress up before they see something you don't want them to. Don't say I didn't warn you." Sending a wave to the two newcomers she left them speechless on the doorstep.

"Lelouch, can we enter?" Inquired Euphie after collecting her thoughts.

"Suit yourself…" Came the sigh from the other side. The two made their way inside and found Lelouch sitting at the edge of his bed his face buried in his hand. Glancing at them he couldn't repress a movement of surprise "Rivalz? I thought it was Suzaku with you…"

The girl brought her hand to her mouth to tone down her giggles "He's still sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake him after yesterday. I found Rivalz while on a stroll in the palace's main court, he said he was searching for you, I told the guards to let him in. Did you sleep well?"

"I've got better… What do you want Rivalz?"

"You've got to help me Lelouch!" Wailed the student "It's the Prez, she's staying here and I don't know what to do! You know my place is wherever she is…"

"You mean you came here at 8 in the morning just for that?"

"Actually I camped here all night…"

"Excuse me?" Euphemia interrupted Rivalz, putting a hand on his shoulder "I don't mean to intrude, but, tou care about this person, don't you?" The blue haired boy nodded "Then I will help you! No one can stand in the way of true love! I suppose you need help in convincing your parents to stay?"

"I live with my uncle…"

"Well, I will personally have a word with your uncle!"

"Thank you Princess!" Rivalz engulfed the girl in a teary hug "I'll tell my uncle to expect you!" He shouted as he ran outside.

"Is he always this… enthusiastic?"

"When he's not completely pathetic. So why are you here so early?" Lelouch asked, making his way to a window.

"You shouldn't do that…"

"Why not? I need some fresh air." He opened the window and instantly a loud squeal rang, neatly deafening him. He promptly closed it back and hid himself from view "What was that?"

"Fangirls. Rivalz wasn't the only one to camp here. From what I've heard they're divided in 3 'factions': whether they think you're a vampire, a pirate or a pirate vampire."

"I see…"

"Anyway, I came because I promised lord Gottwald. He wants to talk to you, it's about your mother and loyalty."

"Orange? Why do things keep getting crazier by the minute?" "Say, can we all forget everything that happened recently?"

AN: Would you believe I worked on this chapter for over two years? It never quite satisfied me... Blame it for my extended absence! You can see my old style peeking out here and there...


End file.
